


I'm Ready to Give Love a Shot

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael had a fight before Gavin went back off to England. Michael follows in hope of fixing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready to Give Love a Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimmoralareimmortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/gifts).



Snow fell slowly through the town. It was calming and memorizing, almost like a snow globe if you were watching from the inside. There were children running about, laughing and throwing snowballs, building snowmen. Enjoying every last snowflake that fell to Earth.

During all the commotion on the street, a lone man made his way down. His hair was like fire against the bright white of the world. Somehow, he was ignored by everyone as he walked by. It wasn't much of a shock though, seeing as it was the holiday season and there were many strangers coming and going in the neighborhood.

He had flown to England to make amends with a friend who had stormed off to his home. He had said some choice words and did a few things to anger him. All things that he regrets, so, instead of calling, he flew and went in search of the Brit.

Said man was lying on a couch, moping. He was just miserable, no longer angry with the fiery man. He now just wanted a chance to apologize. He had been critical and accusatory, not letting Michael explain himself. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and sighed, staring out the window.

The first things he laid his eyes upon was hair like a dying fire. A smile chased the frown off his face and he quickly grabbed his coat and boots before running out the door. Due to his carelessness though, he ended up slipping and falling. The man walking stopped and looked over, a light entering his eyes and walking over.

"Gav, you're an idiot," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Hi Michael," the Brit responded from his spot on the icy ground.

Silence quickly filled the air between the two. Words from their argument ran through their heads. Their mouths stayed shut as emotions ran through their eyes. Michael was the first to snap out of the trance and offered his hand to Gavin. Gavin stared at the hand confused before grabbing it and getting pulled up.

"Would you like to come in?" Gavin asked, quickly dropping Michael's hand.

Michael nodded in response and shoved his hand into his pocket. He followed Gavin into the house. The awkward silence followed them into the house and as they took off their extra layers and sat on the couch. Both were scared to speak, scared to know what is on the others mind. the silence was finally broken by Michael.

"I am so fucking sorry," he blurted out. "I was completely wrong with what I did and how I had reacted to you. You were hurting because I was playing with you and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either of us and I am so fucking sorry. I mean it with every ounce of my being."

When Michael had finished speaking his mind, he looked over at Gavin. His eyes were watery and he was looking down. It was an odd occurrence to see Gavin sad enough that he would cry. Michael grew concerned.

"Gav?" he asked.

"Sorry Michael, sorry," Gavin whispered, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Michael frowned and gently wrapped his arms around Gavin.

"You have absolutely no reason to apologize. I'm the one who fucked up. I fucked up our friendship and what could have been. I just fucked up everything. You have every right to be mad or sad. Hell, you have the right to hate me. I deserve it. I was just a major asshole," Michael said, tightening his hold on Gavin, who clung to his shirt, trying not to sob.

"Michael, I could never hate you because I love you too much and it hurts. I've tried to hate you and it just causes more pain than I want," his voice broke a few times from holding back sobs. "I love you so much that everything hurts."

Gavin finally broke and let the tears fall. He wrapped his arms around Michael and sobbed, gripping his shirt. Michael sat there, holding Gavin, as his heart broke with each sob.

"I promise I will never hurt you like this again," Michael whispered and kissed Gavin's head. "I didn't realize it, but I love you. I never want to see you this sad again, especially because of me. I will never break you again, I swear."

A while later, the sobs stopped and Gavin's breathing had slowed down. He was beginning to doze off.

"I'm sorry Gavin," Michael muttered again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Michael, and I forgive you," Gavin mumbled before completely falling asleep.

Michael yawned, a smile barely there on his lips. He rested his head on top of Gavin's and fell asleep as well.

 


End file.
